My Collection of One Shots
by bmonies
Summary: Mostly song fics. All Spashley related. Some NC-but not so 17 content but I tried lol
1. Float :2006:

This was cherry popping of one shots, writing anything even close to sex, as well as a song fic

---------------------------------------------

**"Float"**

"Hey babe"  
"Hey. I wasn't expecting you to call 'til later. Did you finish early today?"  
"No, the guys got hungry so we took 30 minutes. So how's your day going?"  
"Better now that I've heard your voice"  
"Awww babe"  
"Ash I miss you so much. I can't wait for you to come home."  
"I know I miss you too. I can't wait to feel those lips on mine and on my body."  
"Don't you start, you always try to get me worked up on the phone when you go away for days at a time and it's frustrating"  
"Well how do you think I feel? I'm only speaking what's on my mind and what's on my mind right now is touching you..."

**Could it be your nice silky tone  
Ohh..that makes me want you girl  
Distant nights and love on the phone  
As I touch myself  
How I want you more  
The mood evokes  
Incense smoke and I'm burning up in temperature  
Ready to explode**

"Ash…"  
"…and how good you feel under my hands. Running my hands all over your body writhing under me…  
"Oh God, what are you trying to do to me"  
"I'm trying to get you wet and touch yourself for me."  
"Well it's working."  
"Spence I want you so bad"

**Baby come  
Float with me  
Let me take  
You to a place on higher, honey  
Baby come  
Float with me  
Face to face  
Build a body of fire, honey**

"Keep talking to me baby"  
"What are you doing right now?"  
"I'm rubbing on my nipples"  
"Are they hard"  
"Very…I wish you were here with me right now"  
"I am just close your eyes and follow my voice"

**Could it be your sweet sweet moan  
While I'm inside your world your world  
A sudden glance that you give from across the room  
Come and take control yeah  
Open up my favorite bottle  
Let the wind blow  
Create an atmosphere  
Stay right here  
Listen to the rain  
Your handprints on the window pane  
And its burning me up with the desire ohh**

"I'm touching you, taking my hands and rubbing my palms over your hard nipples right now. Teasing you and rolling them in my fingers. Can you feel me?"  
"mmmhmm"  
"I'm sucking on your beautiful body, kissing and trailing down your stomach now. Licking right below your belly button, I can't get enough of you."  
"God Ash, keep going"  
"I'm dipping my hands into your soaked panties, you're so fucking wet Spence."  
"mmmmmm"  
"I can smell you, you're all over my hands, in my nose, you're intoxicating. I'm slowly rubbing your clit"  
"Ahhhh…fuck…mmmm"  
"I want to taste you Spence. Can I taste you?"  
"mmhmm…yes…please"  
"I'm licking your dripping pussy and you taste so fucking good Spence"  
"Oh My God!"

**When I think about it  
I don't want to be without it  
Baby grab a hold  
Feel me in your soul  
Forever more climb on  
You belong to me**

"Ash…I need you…in me…now"  
"How bad do you want me Spence?"  
"So bad…I need you"  
"What do you need"  
"I need you…I need you to fuck me"  
"mmmm…I love it when you say that"

**Baby come  
Float with me  
Let me take  
You to a place on higher, honey  
Baby come  
Float with me  
Face to face  
Build a body of fire, honey**

"I'm using my tongue to tease you, playing with your entrance, but I can't take this, I need to feel you so I push two fingers hard into your wet heat."  
"You feel so good baby…mmmm"

**Feel the fire  
Feel it burning inside me  
I can feel you  
I can feel you baby**

"I'm fucking you so hard right now and licking on your hard clit. Sucking it into my mouth, curling my fingers."  
"Shit…oh my…fuck"  
"Cum for me baby"

**Baby come  
Float with me  
Let me take  
You to a place on higher, honey  
Baby come  
Float with me  
Face to face  
Build a body of fire, honey**

"Fuck…almost…there"  
"mmmmm…you sound so fucking good Spence…I love you so much"  
"I'm…I'm cumming…fuck…Oh my God!"  
"Babe…"  
"Hmmmm"  
"How do you feel"  
"Fucking fantastic…I love you too"

--------------------

"Float" by Anthony Hamilton

--------------------


	2. Another Again :2007:

------------------

Looking in, this is a typical Friday night ritual for these two. The arguing and fighting. It's all about the drama with them. It's the fuel that keeps them going and the thing the tears them apart. Someone is pissed. Voices are raised. Things are thrown at each other. It's always something or other to tic the other person off. It doesn't have to be something big. Maybe she wore the the wrong color eye shadow or forgot to get bread from the store. No matter what the cause, the effect was always the same…

"You know what, FUCK YOU ASHLEY!"

"Spencer, get the fuck over it. I can't help the way I feel and you obviously don't give a shit."

"Obviously you are blind"

"Screw you okay I'm done. I'm sick of this. I'm going to go for a walk." Ashley gets up and grabs her cell phone and ipod to leave. Spencer jumps in front of the door barricading it with her body. "Wait! I'm sorry. Okay, maybe, you were right. Don't leave."

"Spencer I don't want to be around you right now so please move." Ashley says getting frustrated more by the second over this petty argument. She walks towards the door thinking Spencer would retreat.[/color]

"Please" Spencer begs, not budging "I'm really sorry and I can make it up to you. Come here" she pouts and opens her arms out to Ashley.

**And so we did it again  
Knowing we should quit it but we simply won't admit it again  
It feels good, we're so good, but I won't do it again  
It's so dramatic again  
After we go at it we get mad then we go at it again  
Oh I love it, then I hate it, she's my favorite**

Ashley walks into her arms and settles her head on Spencer's shoulder. "I'm really sorry Ash" Spencer says as she nuzzles and kisses her neck. "I'm sorry, you were right. I love you."

**Again I'm wasting time  
I can't help it she's so fine  
Oh I like her style  
And I love the way she talks and I smile**

"I love you too." Ashley says into her shoulder, "but I really need to get out of here." She pushes off of Spencer and makes her way out the door.

**As much as we may try  
Can't quite see eye to eye  
So in the meantime I guess we say bye-bye**

**And again and again and again  
Oh and then, we do it again  
We do it again and we do it again**

Ah, we are at the point of their making up. That's always a plus in their relationship. The make up sex is always a thrill. It's rough and unwavering. This is where they really take out their frustrations on each other. Biting. Scratching. Whipping. Yanking. Pulling. Teasing. Dominance. Who will will this fight?

"I fucking hate you" Ashley says close to Spencer's ear as she pulls blonde hair back fucking her from behind.

"God. Fuck me! Fuck you, I hate you more." Spencer says struggling to keep her balance from the hard thrusts from behind while turning to bite at Ashley's ear next to her face.

**And so we fake it again  
I think we're gonna blow it and we know it  
But she's naked again  
We get wasted, then I taste it, then I waste it again**

"I love you but I hate this Ashley" she says as she's putting her clothes back on.

"Not now. Not this again. Spencer this is what we are. Deal with it!"

"Deal with the fact that we can't have a normal relationship, a healthy one?"

"What's Normal, Spencer. You know what I mean and where I'm coming from. We are good together, we are terrible together. There's nothing we can do about it and that's why we work and don't work."

"Fuck you Ashley. I don't need this smug shit right now. I'm leaving, I'll see you later I guess."

**I can't invite her again  
'Cause she'll go from a lover to a fighter and I'll fight her again  
So it's over, but I told her, to come over**

**Again I'm wasting time  
But she's always on my mind  
I can't let her go  
Oh, she's not the best, but she's all that I know**

After another make up fuck fest…the routine starts.

"Where are you going, it's late and there's nothing open."

"I just need to clear my head. I need to get away from you"

"Away from me? What did I do? I thought-I" she trailed off. "What's going on with you Ashley?"

"I can't take this anymore. I'm done."

"You're done. What kind of bullshit is that?" Spencer responds, never raising her voice.

"The kinda bullshit that means we're through. I can't live like this." Ashley says as she gets up off the bed to get dressed. Spencer wraps herself in the bed sheet and starts to walk over to Ashley before she turns away and speeds towards the door. "I'll be back for my things later" she says storming out of the apartment moments later.

**As much as we may try  
Can't quite see eye to eye  
So in the meantime I guess we say bye-bye**

**And again and again and again  
Oh, and then, we do it again  
We do it again and we do it again**

It's been two months since they've been apart. Both have moved on and both are equally miserable. This is a temporary fix. Haunting dreams and midnight fantasies about the other. Some voids can't be filled with a replacement. There's nothing like having the real thing.

**And so I've got a new friend  
I wish I could forget you but I miss you wanna kiss you again  
Oh she's like you, but she's not you, gotta find you again**

It's cold. The weather has changed seasons. Some of their best times were when it was winter and all they wanted to do was be close. To feed off of the warmth of their other half. The half that's missing. The half that is in the near distance. Should she, should she not?

"Hey. Can we talk, Ashley?" Spencer says walking up to her in the corner café.

"Sure"

They are seated at a table, talking, catching up with each others lives.

**So we remember again  
The middle of December and I took you out to dinner again  
Oh I love her, it's not over, just another again**

"I can't do this…not again, Spencer." Ashley slowly gets up to leave and grabs Spencer's hand placing a lingering and loving kiss on the palm and walks away.

**And again and again and again  
I love her, it's another again**

--------------------

"Another Again" by John Legend**  
**

--------------------


	3. Failed Attempt :2007:

This was a smut challenge that never really made it to the smut part lol

I suck at writing smut and normally can't read over it after it's written. I attempted and it came out all kinds of wrong so I ended up with this… It's totally random and follows all the guidelines but when I finished I lacked the most important part of the challenge…THE SEX

------------------

The challenge:

1. the phrase "me love you long time" must be used  
2. food on a stick  
3. utility belt  
4. cracker  
5. animal of some kind

------------------  
_'Surprise! No, that sucks.'_ She clears her throat and tries again, this time a huskier tone to her voice. _**'Surprise.**__ Okay, no, this is just stupid. Just go in the house already.'_ Getting out of her car she walked up to the door and knocked lightly. _'No answer. I'll just try the handle. Ahhh yes. They should really keep this thing locked. What if I was a robber?'_

Walking into her girlfriend's house, she heads up the stairs, turns the corner and pauses at the noises coming from the other side of the door. _'I really hope that's not what I think it is,'_ referring to the soft moans and gasps coming through the door. Then she hears loud laughter that is unmistakably her girlfriends _'Okay, what the…'_ She pushes through the door to the sight of a beautiful brunette sitting in the middle of her floor with cartons of Chinese food all around.

"Ashley!" she yells breaking into the laughter and thoroughly frightening the smaller girl with a chicken on a stick dangling from her mouth.

"Holy shit, Spencer. What are you doing here? How did you get in?" She says jumping up fumbling with trying to shut off the television unsuccessfully.

_"Sucky-sucky, 5 dollar. Me love you long time. Too long time."_

"Okay, I came over to surprise you. Plus your front door is never locked, so that answers your questions. But I come up the stairs thinking that you were possibly in here with someone else only to find you pigging out and watching really bad Asian porn." She makes a slightly disgusted face while stepping forward to shut off the embarrassing display on the TV. "Ashley what are you thinking?"

"I was-uh-um" she stutters and stops to clear her throat, "I was just bored and I order a butt load of food like I always do and started flipping through the channels and I thought that this, um, well, that it was fitting for my choice of nourishment for the evening." She looks up and gives to most innocent smile ever before turning her gaze to her bare feet that are shuffling back and forth on the carpet.

"I don't even know what to make of this but can we totally forget that I ever came in here to witness that, please?"

"Definitely!" Ashley picks her head up and walks over to her girlfriend. "So, how 'bout I find something a lot more decent to watch, and you, my lovely, magnificent, gorgeous girlfriend join me for an early dinner?"

"I'd love to."

--------------------

After stuffing their faces the girls lay across the plush couch in the brunette's room to watch 'Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'. After about and hour Spencer decided that her jeans were too constricting considering the amount of food she'd consumed. Coming out of the closet in a pair of sweats and a tank her eye caught sight of something she'd never seen before in the room previously. "Hey Ash, what's this?"

The brunette glanced up to see what she was asking about without moving her body from its comfortable position. "It's my ninja utility belt" she said nonchalantly and laid her head back in its resting place.

"And you're saying that like its normal to have a ninja anything" Spencer said going back to plop down on the couch next to the brunette.

"I told you I get bored and E-Bay is my best friend and my enemy. That's how I ended up with that. And it was a bargain only 12 bucks."

The blonde looked at her girlfriend as if she was crazy and mumbled "A wasted 12 bucks" under her breath. "What the hell are you ever gonna use this for you hardly wear any clothes as it is so I don't see you in all black dressed as a ninja anytime soon."

"I hadn't planned on ever using it really. I told you I have a problem, okay. You should be trying to help me not judge me. I am but a mere weakling" she says gesturing a slight faint.

"You are so incredibly weird. I don't know what I see in you."

"You see lots," she paused and gave a mischievous smirk, "like last night when we were in the back of my truck after dinner when you..."

The blonde cut in, "okay I get it, and I so don't need a refresher. That was so..."

"Amazing!"

"Yeah, until my brother came and knocked on the window when he saw a foot sticking out the sun roof. God, that was embarrassing."

"Ahhh, good times."

"Whatever...you perv. You do realize that I will never be allowed to be in a parked car with you ever again. And it's your fault that I have to volunteer at the Boys and Girls Club this weekend instead of spending my time with you and..." She leaned over and whispered the rest in the brunette's ear.

"Really now! I may have to kidnap you with my stealthy moves and trusty utility belt tonight."

"Oh, shut up you."

"But not right now. Mama is full and this couch and a quick nap and cuddle with my girl is calling my name."

After napping for about half an hour Ashley woke to blue eyes gazing at her. "Hey"

"Hey"

"What, am I drooling or something?"

"No, no, you're fine. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"About how much I enjoy doing this, just lying here with you and how my weekend is gonna suck. But I know something that could make it much better. Or someone I should say."

"Spencer, No!"

----------------------------------

"I can't believe you actually talked me into coming with you to this frea-- Ooh look a duckie!"

"Never underestimate the powers of a Carlin, Miss Davies. You do seem to be enjoying this more than the five year olds Ash." Sticking out her tongue at her blonde companion Ashley started to head towards the ducks "Ash, I don't think I would go over there if I were you. Those don't really look like a friendly bunch. Plus, they're eating so just leave them alone."

"Psshh right, an angry bunch of ducks. No one can resist my charm. Watch and learn blondie. Besides, I have my trusty crackers in this nifty sack you made me carry all through this stupid park. If they don't love me, they can at least take the food."

**10 minutes later…in the bathroom**

"I told you not to mess with the damn ducks! Now hold still"

"Oww! Fuck Spence, what the hell did you just do?"

"Nothing yet, you're just anticipating the pain you big baby."

"Okay well you go and let a duck beak you in the face and have it try to run away with your ear and see how it feels. It fucking hurts, look." Holding her head at an angle, "am I bleeding? I feel like I'm bleeding." The words continue to rush out as she squirms on the counter.

"Well if you'd be still I'd be able to tell whether or not you're bleeding."

"Okay, but…but don't touch it. It might get infected or something."

"Ash, calm down."

"Fine, fine, okay, calm, calm. I can do calm." The brunette starts chanting this over and over trying to brace herself for the oncoming pain while Spencer starts making her way to inspect her ear. She brings her hand up to cup Ashley's cheek and it's smacked away.

Spencer looks at her shocked. "The hell? Why'd you hit me?"

"You were gonna touch it" she whimpered.

"Was not!"

"Were too. Let's just get out of here I'll be fine." Hopping off the counter she starts to move towards the door.

"You're not fine and I can have you cleaned up in no time if you'd just sit still for more than ten seconds."

"No, its okay we can..." she's cut off as Spencer forcefully pushes her up against the sink and kisses her passionately silencing her.

"Just hold still" she whispers into the brunette's ear. Ashley just nods her head, closes her eyes and clenches whatever she can to brace herself.

"All done"

Opening her eyes, "all done? What do you mean all done, I didn't feel a thing."

"I told you it would take mere seconds."

"Oh Spencer. My hero." Ashley playfully fawns earning a smack on the arm.

"Shut it you. Let's get out of here before they come looking for us."

Grinning mischievously, Ashley grabs the retreating body and pulls the blonde to her small frame. "I have a much better idea."

"But…"

"Don't worry about anyone coming to find us," she cut off placing gentle kisses to the back of the blonde's neck. "I might have mentioned to one of the senior counselors that you were feeling ill and had a serious case of something bad. Something that required immediate attention."

Turning in the brunettes arms. "Really, so what is this illness that I 'might' have?"

"Oh, no one told you. I could have sworn that you were feeling that illness that causes you to be in bed all afternoon" She paused in between statements with butterfly kisses to a different body part on the blonde. "soaking wet" kiss "needing" kiss "wanting" kiss "screaming" kiss "for a certain brunette, with eyes only for you." She pulled back to stare into eyes full of want, "but maybe I was mistaken. We can go now I guess."

As she pulled away strong arms embraced her tighter and pulled her into a passionate kiss "c'mere." Taking a breather but not pulling out of the embrace the blonde spoke breathlessly "I think maybe we should head to your place and have that checked out. I'm feeling it come over me again." The hurriedly stumbled out of the bathroom. _Damn ducks!_ Ashley cursed, catching a glimpse of the damage from the predator ducks in the mirror, only a few bruises blazed on the side of her face and hopefully Spencer was going to make her feel sooo much better.

~~~The End~~~


	4. Blush :2007:

--------------------

**"Hey"**

_...And cue flushed red tint to my cheeks._ **"Hi"**

Just a simple word and I'm flustered by her presence. Before me is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on and my bestie. She just laughs and shuffles aside to allow me to enter.

Ashley Davies, Goddess. That should be her birth given last name. She oozes everything I'm not, charm, confidence, sex appeal, attitude, and just and all around bad ass. I know that she has to see me as just some kind of conquest. There's no way a girl like her is remotely interested in being 'friends' with a girl like me. I'm just plain Jane, Spencer Carlin.

And I'm attracted to my best friend.

I can remember the moment it happened. I always felt there was something more between us but dismissed it as the typical girly natural flirting. The fact that Ashley would flirt with a brick wall if it got her what she wanted helped me push those thoughts out of my mind as well. But every time it was directed at me I would blush uncontrollably.

You openly admit  
The things you'd like more of from me  
Somehow I find it attractive  
That you won't censor anything

Tonight is one of the famous Grey nights of the week and I'm almost not looking forward to it with everything I have going on in my head right now. Naturally we have fun. Tonight we get to dance the night away. But on these nights it's just you and me, uninhibited flirting, and the things you say to me and the way you make me feel while we're on the dance floor grinding into each other sends me into a trance. You know the things you do and say have an effect on me even though we part ways soon after and head home later that night like nothing ever happened.

With you there is no filter  
To sugarcoat what is said  
Even though I like your honesty  
It won't lead me to your bed

**"Let's Go"**

Another Thursday and a long weekend ahead, we're off to Grey's. Something tonight is different. I can't pinpoint it but your vibe is different. You seem too put together and calculated in your actions towards me. The outfit's tighter, shorter, and my favorite color - red, you hate red. Your hair is loose and to one side - the right, the side I'm always on. I mean not that I really noticed or anything, it's just a coincidence. You're even wearing that shea and spice perfume I told you I loved at the mall one day. I didn't know you'd even bought it.

**"You smell nice."** _Did I just say that aloud?!_

**"Thanks"** _There's that blush again. Give me away every time._

So Instead, go ahead and say it  
Even though you know  
It makes me uncomfortable  
Go ahead and say it  
If you must make me blush

I've 'forgotten' my pj's tonight knowing that you'd be more than willing to let me borrow a pair.

**"Why don't you just sleep naked. Maybe there was a reason you forgot to pack them."** _It's returned. The redness that permanently conquers my face when I'm around Ashley._

Okay, so maybe I did leave my clothes on purpose but I just love being wrapped in her scent. I think its part of the reason I don't sleep for hours laying on bed with her. I feel like the smell consumes my mind telling it not to sleep for some evil reason. The reward is always pleasant though. I spend most of the night in another world, with my face buried inside the shirt collar sniffing, blaming it on the cold from the ceiling fan that is never off. I have no idea what exactly you wear. All I know is it's a mixture of perfume and some oil shipped from overseas. Anytime I ask what it is, hoping you'll just give in a let it out, it's always the same reply, 'Ashley'. _Maybe it's not a real scent but I so wouldn't mind wearing some of Ashley._

You are so transparent  
The farthest thing from perfect  
Once again I am left out of breath  
On the edge of losing it

To everyone else you're this big mystery, a ball of confusion, but I can see through you. I know what you're thinking before you do. I know every freckle and curve of your face from watching you sleep. I know that you know when I am staring at you because your breathing changes, but I'd never say a word just to have those last few moments of bliss before you open your eyes. You'd think that this would be the point where I'd turn away and pretend to be doing something other than blatantly staring but I don't move, don't flinch, just stare. I've noticed over time that my favorite part of you is the tiniest scar right below you bottom lip. You told me one day about face planting while trying to escape some girls parents one morning after 'having your way with her'. _Just thinking about you that way makes me tingle all over._

So Instead, go ahead and say it  
Even though you know it makes me uncomfortable  
Go ahead and say it  
If you must make me blush

Remember when I said something was different. I can read you remember, and the things I read tell me that you feel the same. That, if only for a moment, you feel the same uncensored attraction towards me. This morning there's something in your eyes I've never seen before, different.

**"Can I kiss you?"**

_No good morning or any of her dry, sarcastic flirting. Just 'Can I kiss you?'_

**"What?!"**

"**Can..You? Please."** _My face isn't hot, there is absolutely nothing there. Where's that blush when you need it?_

That moment change my life. I did let her kiss me. Again and again and again. We're actually making out as we speak.

Please take me under with you  
But I will only let you go so far  
It can be a secret  
You know what our boundaries are

Two months ago if you would have asked me who Ashley Davies was I'd tell you my bestie and blush after I continue to gush about how fantastic she is without giving away my crush. Today however, I'd tell you she's the girl I'm secretly falling for but no one knows it. Falling and letting go are two different things and I have yet to let go. I'm hesitant to be with Ashley the way she wants me to be with her. These days after our Grey nights, which are pure tortuous foreplay, we cuddle under the covers and explore on top of our clothes. She knows I'm not ready yet and is being so patient with that.

**"You're so beautiful"**

I sleep easier now, knowing that she's not going anywhere. I don't feel like I'm losing something before I've really had it and it feels great. I still never fall asleep until I'm sure she is so that I can trace my favorite scar. I find it so sexy and she secretly loves that I love it. Every night I whisper to her, knowing she can't hear me and place a kiss on her lips before shutting my eyes.

Go ahead and say it  
Even though you know it makes me uncomfortable  
Go ahead and say anything if you must  
Please, make me blush

**"I love you too Spencer"**

--------------------

"Blush" by Aly & AJ

--------------------


	5. Turquoise :2007:

A/N: I think I used fuck a lot in here and yes there are lyrics...I love music...all my fics have lyrics in them. It's my inspiration other than Spashley themselves.

-----

_Turquoise. _

My new favorite color and the best place of employment for a student.

A great place to 'meet' people late at night.

Good times…very good times. I love it. I've met some really interesting people here and have seduced many women into the employee bathrooms. It's not that it takes much. I mean hey, you can never go wrong with free drinks and special 'VIP' treatment.

Plus, my killer looks never hurt anyone - physically that is.

But besides all that, there is this one girl that I've had my eye on for almost two months. Every Friday night when the doors open at 10 PM she's here, til the lights are switched on at 3 AM to kick everyone out and close up. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen but there's something about her makes me nervous and jittery – and I never get that way around a woman, ever.

I've got to have this girl.

There have only been two encounters that hardly count as time to make my lust for her known. Both accidental and I make myself pretty much invisible as soon as a there's a possibility she'll notice me. Once, while I was returning from emptying the overflow of trash in the back she passed with a few girlfriends heading into the restroom yelling obscenities. The other, she slipped on a patch of floor that had just been mopped near the entrance and I caught her arm. Most times I'd make sure the person was okay but I quickly scurried away when my stomach flipped and I felt a jolt in my hand from the touch point of her elbow. I made sure to refresh her drink that was spilled. I sent it over to her, care of another bartender and made sure to avert my gaze, slightly ducking when she was informed of who sent her the drink. I don't know what it is about her that makes me so flustered, maybe it's the chase.

Okay maybe I'd have to make myself known to her to consider her as a chase but it'd probably be a waste of time.

Why? You ask.

My beautiful eye candy comes in here every weekend with a group of the snottiest people I've ever seen in my life and on her arm is the biggest douche bag of all, Aiden Dennison. Everyone knows Aiden around here. He grew up here and his family is well know for all of the charitable work his parents and grandparents have done but he is a far stretch from what I would call hospitable. Any time I've encountered him he comes across as a pompous ass, throwing his money around and groping anything with legs and a vagina in between them.

I think once he reached under a skirt and felt a bulge. He was definitely not expecting it as his face instantly paled and he ran to wash his hands while the girl – guy – whatever, just smirked and walked away.

I hate the guy. Not so much because he's an ass, because let's face it I'm not the most pleasant person all the time, but what makes me hate him is that of all nights that I have to see him he is sporting my girl on his arm. Something tells me that she's not the total bitch that all of her so called friends seem to be. She seems caring and all of the bartenders seem to only have kind words to say about her.

Actually, not to be blunt, but they freaking love her. I've only been here a short time but everyone says she has been dancing and partying here for a few months before I joined the staff.

Same routine every time, dance, mingle, and hang off of Aiden's arm all night like a trophy. Yeah, I've asked about her and she apparently comes in three days a week, Friday, Saturday and most Sundays. I've been trying to switch my shifts for two weeks to work all weekend just to see her.

Damn Kat and her seniority rule, her exact words were, '_get one of those old fools to switch days with you and you can do as you please. You're a damn fine worker kid but they love they're shifts so good luck'._

I haven't ruled out bribery yet but so far, no such luck.

-----

I'm on my way to work now. I'm so anxious and can't wait for my beauty to show.

Have I mentioned how the girl moves?

Like a complete Goddess on the dance floor.

It's like every song was made with a rhythm only for her ears to hear and only her body to move to.

I've messed up a helluva a lot of drinks and given the wrong change watching her sometimes. Some things should be illegal and her out on that floor doing the things she does is one of them. I've pictured myself in the place of whoever she is dancing with on many occasions but all that does is get me hot so I try to steer towards more PG thoughts. Not always succeeding though. I've lost count on how many times I've woken up with her name on my lips and my hand in my boxers the next morning.

She'd probably have a heart attack if she knew the things I thought about her and my bed – or the one time in the park, or the time the elevator got stuck, or that time she did this thing where she was hanging and – you get the point.

My name is Spencer Carlin and I have a problem.

Her name is Ashley Davies.

-----

It's been two weeks since my last attempt to steer some of the bartenders on my side and switch schedules and finally a breakthrough.

It's not a good situation how it happened but I'm so excited that I almost forgot to send flowers to Sid. Apparently she got into some huge fight with one of her stallions this weekend and the thing bucked her off and nearly trampled her. She has a few broken bones but is assuring us that she's coming in to work as soon as she can.

Kat told her not to worry and that she could take all the time she needs because we are well covered. If she does come back she can only work during the days when there is little to no one here and she's doing little to no labor.

Poor Sidney, but lucky me – is that mean?

Whatever.

Sid just so happens to work the late shift Thursday through Tuesday so I'm quick to jump on that.

I'll work as many days as I have to, to get to see her three days a week, even from afar.

And so far so good.

Besides the fact that I get to see Ashley almost every weekend, this works out so much better for my school work and I have much more time to rest than I previously did.

I've been laying low and just watching her interact with her surroundings.

She seems to be bored with Aiden lately. He's been less than attentive to her – not like he was all that much to begin with but he goes so far as to ignore her and blatantly flirt with other girls in her presence.

What an ass.

I'd drop him and not think twice but she acts as if she doesn't care and that it's not even happening at all. No way would I ever be okay with that.

My foot would be connected with his crotch by now and I'd be pissy drunk.

Oh well, what can you do ya know.

I sent her over a few drinks on the house and again avoided any eye contact when she gazed around the club for the person they came from. It almost feels secret admirish that I do that for her but I can't help it.

Dammit I haven't said a single word to the girl and she makes me blush.

I do NOT blush!

-----

Another week, another night and another sexy Ashley dream.

I'm getting ready to head to work and I feel so good that I might actually feel like dancing tonight and I never dance. I feel like it's something for those who really know how and let me tell you, I don't. I'm the moronic gyrating weirdo that has the typical hands in the air, hips grinding, uncoordinated dance moves that means I'm having a good time but that I'm a terrible dancer.

-----

As soon as I pull up I start dreading it because tonight is the beginning of 'Ame Esas Noches Locas' season.

The first of the craziest nights of all to ever go out clubbing and I'm working it.

This is gonna be a long night and I'm gonna need a lot of rum shots to make it through to the end.

When I walk in I'm immediately thrown an apron and handed a tray of drinks and start shuffling and mingling with the already drunk patrons of the club. Kat is yelling orders left and right over the loud music.

Good thing we have the best bar staff ever or that would be complete chaos.

After about and hour and a half it calms down and we all take turns to breath and catch smoke breaks or just head to the back to get some fresh air.

-----

My entire break all I think of is how I haven't seen my brunette beauty at all tonight.

Tonight sucks

How does she not attend tonight?

God, I wouldn't even be able to watch her tonight without getting pummeled by some grabby drunken moron.

After my ten minutes I head back in and it's picked back up quite a bit.

I don't think I'd prefer it any other way.

If I can't drool over Ashley I might as well be too busy to have to daydream about her or wonder where she is tonight.

I head over to a few people with empty drinks and take the glasses and get a few refill orders to be returned. I make my way to the bar which is a task and put the glasses in the sink to be washed and get Bobby to make me a few fresh drinks.

I turn around to survey the crowd tonight and it's packed. It's possible we might get fire marshaled tonight. Its so many fucking people packed in here that I'm surprised that they haven't left from the heat alone. Although I have seen more skin tonight than I have in a long time. Sometimes taking a second glance at the hard bodies grinding all over the place.

On a good note though, the music tonight has had a slightly different flavor. It's pretty amazing actually. I gotta remember to ask Kat who the DJ is tonight. I could use some new mix tapes for my random apartment parties.

The bad note is that I've still been looking all over for Ashley and can't find her anywhere.

I'm pathetic.

I am almost at a blind raging panic that I can't find her in here.

It's not like her to not show or to be this late. This is one of the hottest nights to party of the year and she's missing it.

God, I could just imagine her hips moving to the beat of the current song playing. It gets pretty busy, I did mention it being the hottest night of the year, so my mind gets occupied with work but she's still lingering in the back there somewhere.

-----

About an hour later Kat tells me to take a fresh bottle of water and a JD and coke up to the DJ and seeing as they'd never make it to the bar and back up to the booth in time to keep the flow of songs going I take the drinks along with a few others to drop off on the way.

After about ten minutes of idle chatter and squeezing through the crowd I make it up to the DJ booth and tap slightly, just loud enough to be heard over the music. A few seconds later I'm assaulted with the sight of bare feet attached to the sexiest pair of tan legs that peak out under the smallest pair of black shorts known to woman leading up to a large white belt fitted over a form fitting black halter top tied around the neck and a loose curled ponytail a top her head.

I'm so blown away that I just hand her the drinks and start to ask if there was anything else she needed until I look her in the eyes.

Holy fuck it's Ashley! She's a DJ?!

"I-um-do you-uh-yeah-I'm just gonna-" and I point back out to the crowd and hastily make an exit and return to the bar.

Ohmygosh my heart! I can't slow my breathing.

She's even more breathtaking up close.

I get my chance to talk to her and I can't even say hi to the girl.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"Carlin! You alright" Kat says coming over to check on me. Apparently I'm worse off then I thought.

"Yeah I just-you never said-" I put my finger up to tell her to hold on and let me catch my breath.

Bobby, the muscle as we call him, in his tight shirt and loose buttons showing of his disgusting chest hair comes rushing over when he sees me huddled over at the end of the bar. "Jesus kid. Kat what's wrong with Spencer?"

"I'm not too sure yet, B. She just seems a little out of breath for now. I'll let you know if I need you later. Go and help those customers for me, will ya? I'm gonna take Carlin in to my office."

Kat takes my hand and leads me to her office with her hand on my back to guide me. When we get in her office my face pales when I realize that I pretty much just blew my chances with the girl of my dreams. I just sit down in one of the chairs in the office and my mind wanders trying to think of ways to fix this. Then all of a sudden it hits me – Kat sent me up there. I glare at her and she has this mischievous look on her face. "How could you?"

"How could I what Spencer. You've been pawning over that girl for weeks now. I just thought I'd help but from the looks of it she gave it to you pretty hard. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?! Am I – Kat you just sent me to my doom. I was unprepared and by the time I realized who she was I was too flustered to even talk to her. I just bolted. I don't even think I gave her her drinks."

She's trying hard to hold in her laughter and failing terribly. "I guess my suggestion to wear little clothing because it gets so hot up there paid off. I've never seen you like this over a girl. Don't think I don't notice your long breaks and the occupied employee bathrooms. I see all that goes on here, including your fascination with little Ashley. You must really like this one kid."

"I think that may be an understatement." I let out a dry laugh and sigh putting my head in my hands. "What am I gonna do now?"

"Now," she pauses for a second "you're gonna go request a song and tell her it's time for her break so you'll be sending up Hector in her place for the night."

"WHAT!? I can't go back up there. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm a complete idiot."

"I don't think so. Maybe a little spazy or caught off guard but not an idiot. I actually think she may like you back. She was asking me the other day abou-"

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me that she asked you about me and you never said anything. Kat come on."

"Spencer would you have wanted me to tell her that you've grilled everyone about her and damn near threatened the staff to get your schedule changed so that you could see her every night she's here? No, so I kept quiet for her the same way I have for you. I think you girls may have a lot in common. You should try talking to her again. Like I said, I think she likes you too."

I scoff "Please. She's so wrapped up in that arrogant, muscle head boyfriend of hers that I'm surprised that she even knows I exist anyway."

"Spencer, Aiden's not her boyfriend. He-"

I cut her off. "Right and I'm straight and think Bobby is sexy."

"Okay, he's a little old for you but really, Ashley told me that she and Aiden are old friends – grew up together. She's been in Colorado with her dad and just moved out to L.A. for school. UCLA I believe – isn't that where you're going. Humph, shame you've never bumped into each other before." She finishes smirking at me.

I'm at a loss for words now. I may have a chance with her after all.

Can you believe that she actually goes to school with me and I never knew?!

It's fate.

I'm going to talk to her.

I have to now.

I breathe out slowly and finally am able to regulate my breathing now so I try standing slowly and smile over at Kat. "Thanks. I'm still angry with you for not warning me first but thank you."

"Would you have gone up there if you knew she was up there?"

"Of course. She's the DJ I have no probl – okay fine, probably not. She's just so, perfect. I can see myself with someone like her. Not like all these other girls out here, like really be with her. She's not like her friends. She seems different, in a good way. A good kind of different but it scares me that she makes me feel all flustered and butterflies get in my stomach and my brain is mush around her."

Kat walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "You've got it bad kid." She laughs heartily at me. "Just so you know, I put in a good word for you so don't worrying too much. Just try to be calm. Now go out there and relieve the poor girl so I can pay her."

-----

A week later and I still have my hand in my pants when I wake up in the mornings.

Call me an idiot but I didn't pursue Miss Davies.

I'm officially a chickenshit.

But I have the night off since Sid is surprisingly well and Kat is sure that she can cover her shift since the rush of partying is over. I'm sad but Kat assures me that if Sid can't cut it then I'll take her position permanently…Yay!

That's also the reason I'm on my way to Turquoise as we speak. I'm making a pit stop at Michelle's so that she can make me glamorous. Her exact words were, _'we're going to make this Ashley chick want to take you home and fuck you senseless since your scary ass is lame and won't follow through.'_

Shocked.

I know.

And she's my best friend.

The things I do for friendship.

Okay maybe her plan didn't sound so bad after all and that's why I'm parked in front of her condo in no time.

Two knocks and the door flies open with a wild eyed Chelle behind it.

She swears she doesn't do any type of drugs but the jury is still out on that verdict.

"Spen!"

"Chelle!"

"Come in, come in. You're letting my air conditioning out."

"O-kay. Whatever, let's make me gorgeous doll."

"I don't know if we have time for that Spence. I mean you only gave me an hour to work with."

"Bitch!"

She gives me her innocent smile and wink replying, "the one and only."

Half an hour later I'm showered and in my bra and panties trying to decide if I want my hair up, down, or rather waiting for Michelle to finish throwing it in my eyes while she works on her 'masterpiece of a hairdo' as she calls it.

She's wacky but she's good at what she does.

To prove my point, fifteen minutes later my hair is in a cute ponytail with loose curls in it. Not a single hair out of place. I wouldn't call it a master piece but with the makeup she perfected it makes me feel like a million bucks. Add a black bermuda shorts, a low cut blue cerulean halter with a black studded design and a pair of black strappy heels and I'm set.

I'm going for sexy, cute and innocent.

Michelle steps back and examines her work. "I'm good, like really good."

"You really think I look okay?"

"Okay? Spencer this girl will be eating out of the palm of your hands. You look perfect."

"Thanks Chelle, you really are a life saver."

"No problem. Just make sure you call me in the morning with the details."

"Why not just call you on my way home?"

"Because hopefully her tongue will be shoved so far down your throat by night's end that I'll be the last thing on your mind."

"I swear I don't know what I saw in you. You were so quiet and sweet when we first met."

"Oh Spence, that's just how you reel them in. Now you're stuck with me. Now go and have fun tonight."

We hug and I start heading out the door. "I will and thanks again. I'll call you…in the morning."

-----

It's 9:45 and I'm sitting at the bar chatting with Sid and Kat feeling like I'm too early for a blind date.

From the catcalls and the looks from the staff my outfit is a hit. I just hope Ashley likes it.

Bobby calls to me after about fifteen minutes of sitting there. "Hey kid, I think your girl just walked in."

"Am I THAT obvious guys?" They all just look at me and nod.

I thought I was all incognito with my stalking.

I get lost in my thoughts and by the time I'm back in real time she's at the other end of the bar and winks at Kat as she hands her a JD and coke before she even asks. I see her look in my direction and I almost turn away but she winks at me and heads off to her usual area in the club.

I've been sitting here for almost an hour, turning away any hands asking to dance, girls and guys alike. I'm just watching her. It seems now may be my chance. She's not with many of her 'friends' tonight and they've all headed in different directions of the club by now. I grab her a fresh drink and a refill of my on and make my way over to where she is. As soon as I'm within three feet of her a gentleman comes up and asks her for a dance. She almost takes his hand and then she turns to see me standing there. "There you are."

She gets up and excuses herself from the guy. "What took you so long? I feel like I've been waiting forever." I glance around us to see that she's talking to me.

This is just great. I would choose to fall for a crazy person.

I look at her like she's lost it and she just goes on with her conversation with me, or herself, I'm not so sure. "Thanks for the drink. Let's dance." She grabs the darker of the two glasses and pulls me away from where she was seated.

"O-kay," I mutter as she drags me off towards the dance floor but stops short and tells me that the guy had been asking her out for weeks and I was a lifesaver because she was sick of telling him no. I laugh despite the fact that I can't really breathe because she is still holding onto my hand but as long as she's here I'm good.

"Oh, here's your drink back. I didn't mean to steal you away like that. I guess you can get back to your company now. Have a good night." Ashley turned to walk away.

"Hey wait." I hands her the drink back "The drink was for you."

She looks at me confused for a moment. "For me? Humph."

"Yeah, I was on my way over-"

She cuts me off, "so you wanna dance?" Before I can respond she sets down both of our drinks on a nearby table. She grabs me by the wrist and I willingly follow her to the dance floor. We dance together be not 'together together'. There's a safe distance and any touching is accidental. Remember me mentioning my cool dance moves and illegal ones? We are NOT on the same page. I think my brain shut off when she touched me or I would have protested to us dancing. I can talk you in circles but this is not my element. I can't keep up with her and I'm just going to embarrass myself. Well to hell with it, I'm already out here. So much for making some of my dreams of her come true.

What makes this worse is that when she steps on the floor everyone else moves back and give her her space, knowing that a good show is coming. I shut my eyes and try not to think about the eyes that are on us but the gorgeous girl who brought me out here. After about two songs of my spazy dancing I think the crowd goes back to themselves and occupies more of the space around us. It's so much more comforting now and oh, yes, wait. There it is. She's moving closer to me and I'm trying to keep breathing and act like I don't notice. If only Michelle could see this. She'd laugh her ass of at my inability to take this girl right here in front of everyone.

OH MY GOD! She's smirking at me as she grabs my hands and pulls me towards her. I give her some cheesy version of a smile.

I feel like I'm in an inferno. It's so hot in here.

That could just be my mind playing tricks on me.

She wraps my hands around her neck and grabs onto my waist. I swear I felt a jolt of electricity go through my hips when she touched me. Gradually our hips to meet and for an instant I hesitate but then I see her eyes and she's totally having her way with me right now and she knows it.

For a few seconds I'm a bit stiff but the feeling fades as I feel her hands wrap tighter around my waist, guiding me to her steps. She moves us ever closer together and puts her thigh between mine.

I'm in fucking heaven.

I almost throw my head back as she moves her body unbelievably closer. It's almost a lover's dance. We're so close but not close enough in the way that I need her right now.

All too soon the song changes and she slows her body down and regrettably inches away from our cocoon we were creating.

Would it be pitiful if I was pouting at this moment?

I'm so caught up in trying to compensate for the heat loss that I don't realize that she is just maneuvering her body. She moves my hands around her waist and spins in my arms, bringing her back to my front. I'm literally stiff as a board. Slowly her hips start to move to a rhythm all her own, well it seems that way until I focus on the sound around me and realize the music has changed again. Something a little slower that I actually know. I relax about as much as I can and move into a slow grind with her.

-----

Girl I came to see you in this club tonight

We moved off the dance floor and talked for a while. Kat sent over some drinks, which we gladly accepted.

Girl I know you 'bout to show me some love tonight

I think I may be a little bit tipsy which probably why we have a gang of eyes staring at us right now.

Well you know how I do it and that's why you smilin' babe

We're dancing again.

I like how you movin' the way that you grindin' babe

This is one of those 'Ashley' songs, where no one exits but her and she's pure sex on the floor. Tonight she's using a prop as a part of her show.

Now girl live it up show me that you mean it

Me.

Work it all around I got what you need.

I'm on the verge on a mental orgasm.

Tonight I'm gonna let you feel something you ain't felt before  
Forget the 1's and the 10's girl tonight I'm throwin' dubs and more  
Now I see that you open in every way,  
Girl I'm so focused, I ain't here to play

I'm normally watching this show from afar so this is - I can't even explain. I have ring side seats to an Ashley Davies show.

Let's go somewhere private I'm on one tonight and I'm lovin' what you doin' to me

Scratch that I am now being used as a part of the show as Ashley grinds and gyrates all over my body.

It's getting crazy 'cause you're callin' me baby and I might just believe it tonight

All around the club I see eyes on here like she's a piece of meat.

Girls and guys alike, ready to pounce.

Not tonight if I have anything to say about it. She's mine. I swear if anyone tries to-

I got what you need...

Am I dead

Maybe I'm flying.

I feel like I'm flying.

This feels warm.

Wet.

Lips.

On mine.

She's kissing me. I'd freak or pass the fuck out if it were possible right now. This is not like a peck on the lips. She's literally taking my breath away and I can't and won't do anything about it. I'm sure that the cheers and whoops I hear aren't for nothing and it all fades as soon as I hear her let out the slightest whimper.

So fucking sexy.

I'd really die if she doesn't pull away soon because no way am I breaking this contact. I've waited too damn long for this to happen and I'd die a very happy woman right now.

I can't breath and sadly it comes to an end. I'm fighting to stay standing right now and she's looking at me like all those eyes that were watching her a moment ago.

If I were brave I'd be on my way out the door with her in my arms but I'm still in shock.

A few moments of me blubbering non-English she leans in again and unfortunately passes my lips to whisper in my ear. "I saw you watching me all those nights. You send me not-so-anonymous drinks and pretend they're from other people. Why didn't you ever come say hi? I don't bite – unless you want me to." She nipped at the side of my neck with her final words and with a smirk and a wink she was gone and I was a puddle of lust and desire in the middle of the dance floor.

"Shit!"

-----

The next morning I wake up and guess where my hands are.

In my pants.

I can almost still smell her perfume lingering in my top.

I was too worn out to change into PJ's when I got home so I just threw my pants and heels somewhere, let my hair down and plunged under the covers.

Talk about a dream.

Having her touch embedded on my skin multiplied my fantasies by twenty.

I grab my phone and dial the number I know by heart.

"Give me all the dirty details you slut." I just laugh and dish out all the details of how my night at Turquoise went.

-----

Ame Esas Noches Locas = Love Those Crazy Nights

Song Used: "I Don't Mind" by Lloyd


	6. Sunday Morning :2008:

A/N: THIS WAS SIMPLY BECAUSE OF PEER PRESSURE and even though I'm still lacking what was asked of me this is NOT my thing so I'm just glad I actually finished it...even if it was like a reallllly long time.

Well tahdah here's your NONsmut...ENJOY!

-----

I check my watch.

10 A.M.

I can't remember the last time I saw this time of day.

OhMyBuhjeezy!

Someone.

Anyone.

Please shoot me.

I'm begging you!

I've got a hangover from hell and my mom decides today of all days that I NEED prayer for my teenage soul.

I'm trying to not to get caught falling asleep behind the large pair of sunglasses that adorn my face and my head propped up on a book of hymns.

Apparently I'm not too successful because about every ten minutes I yelp from a sharp pain in my side where my witch of a mother has pinched my thigh.

I glare at her, rub my eyes, and start the process all over again until it's time to go.

It's the same routine every other Sunday.

I don't know why she even bothers dragging me along.

Sigh.

-----

Woohoo!!!

Guess what today is?

Yep, I'm sure you guessed it.

It's Sunday.

I'm jumping for joy on the inside even though my outside looks like a bored 17 year old, dressed in a skirt that's not appropriate for church, a dark skull covered hoodie, and of course my oversized shades to block out any ray of light that will agitate the dull throbbing in the back of my head.

I take the same seat I do every week and glance around for my source of pillow this week.

Ugh.

This freaking sucks.

No, wait a minute.

Oh, here we go.

Ding ding ding! Fight!

And there it is.

I'm on round four of the nod-pinch-glare game with my mother and I give up at this point.

Standing I make my way to the restroom where I will plot my escape.

Okay, not really but it did cross my mind.

After about fifteen minutes of mindless chatter with myself and because of the lack of cell phone reception in the restroom I make my way back to my seat when all of a sudden I'm crashing into another body and mumbling curses under my breath.

After catching my balance, which was no easy task, I notice the other person tumbling to the floor and when I spin around to glare at them I'm met with furious icy blue eyes glaring at me terrifyingly close to my face.

"Excuse you" she speaks in the gentlest tone even though I can tell she is pissed beyond words

Hey, wait a minute this chick is just as much at fault as I am!

I step back from being caught of guard and I can't help but forget about my frustration with this girl because well lets just say that being the perv that I am I check her out and I'm definitely not disappointed.

I just smirk at her, lift my shades to take a second glance and continue the way I was going.

After making it halfway down the hallway I glance back and icy baby blues is bending over picking up the papers that must have fallen as we collided and who am I to not take advantage of the view.

She stands upright, catching my stare and when I throw her a wink before I turn to walk away I swear I saw her cheeks flush a pale pink.

I return to my seat with my mother but my mind is elsewhere.

The remainder of the service is spent daydreaming of the girl in the hallway.

Not innocently, might I add.

I keep seeing her bent over on my bed like she was when she picked up those papers.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head I look around and realize everyone is standing to leave.

I'm so going to hell.

-----

It's so quiet here.

I love that feeling of being all alone in an open space.

I love feeling I can whisper and it will echo across the room bouncing off the walls for no one to hear.

I love the sound of my footsteps clacking on the hard surface of the floor

The room is empty, only lit by two small windows shining the sun brightly into the dark room.

I glance around the room and take in the rest of my surroundings.

I turn and see a silhouette in the distance.

Walking up behind her I feel her shiver at my touch as I run my hands down her shoulders and arms all the way to her fingertips.

Kissing across her back, I bring her hands to meet with mine at her waist where the tips of my fingers lightly touch her over her clothes.

Her body relaxes against me as I pull her closer moving our locked hands up and down her thighs.

Releasing my hands from hers I grabbed her waist and spun her to face me while she put her arms around my neck and pulled me back to her.

Our bodies touching as she moves her face closer to mine hesitantly.

At the last minute I pass her lips moving even closer to kiss slowly up her neck to right behind her ear.

Her clasp around my neck tightens as I let out a small, almost silent moan.

Continuing down her jaw line to her lips, she surprises me by taking my bottom lip between her teeth and pulling it which causes me to moan and she takes that chance to capture my lips in a heated kiss

Moving forward I push her against the frame of the window and bring us together in a slow grind as our legs intertwine and rub against each other languidly.

She feels so good against me.

Kissing me like there's no tomorrow and I almost want to give in completely to her but oxygen is becoming an issue.

Reluctantly I pull myself from her and the combination of the want in her eyes and pout of her lips make me growl from the pit of my stomach.

Or something like that.

Suddenly lifting her up she lets out a small yelp but wraps her legs around my waist without pause

I grind and thrust slowly into her center and she pulls her arms tighter around my neck as I move us away from the wall and begin walking.

Her body held so close to me.

Without losing an inch of distance between us I sit her down breathing her in as I place teasing kisses over her lips.

She moans as I spread her legs wider and thrust into her.

Her back's against the uncomfortable pew as her nails dig into my flesh where she has lifted my shirt halfway up my back.

I look down to see the small blue dress worn under her robe is scrunched up around her waist as she writhes under me and I smirk at her.

Her eyes are half lidded and her hands are everywhere over my body as I tease her neck and bosom.

I can't get enough of her.

She's chanting 'Father, forgive me' and the small gasps she's emitting turn me on even more and I thrust harder into her body.

All of a sudden she rips my face away from her body and is kissing me frantically.

Long fingers wrap into my curls and release them out of the hair clip they were bound in.

Running her fingers through my hair she lightly sucks on my bottom lip causing me to pant and she wastes no time taking opportunity and forcing her tongue into my mouth.

I lose control of my senses and stop moving against her when her lips crashed against mine so deliciously.

I need to have the upper hand.

I pull away from her as she steadily tries moving me back to her lips.

After a beat I slowly lean forward and pull back as she leans in to try to capture my lips with hers.

We do this a few times before she whimpers and I give in, leaning down and taking her bottom lip between my teeth before I go back to creating a slow sexy tango as our tongues duel for dominance.

She moans softly and it lights a fire in my body.

I grasp her hips tightly and pick up the motion with my hips against hers and she throws her head back onto the pew giving me full advantage of her long pale neck.

I lick up from her barely showing collar bone up to the underside of her chin and back down to her pulse point, biting her neck.

She lets out a mixture between a cry and a moan and her hips start to move in rhythm with mine.

I move one of my hands from her waist and wrap my fingers around to the front of her frame and up her robe that's hanging open to tease her breasts over her clothing.

She cries out and I continue my ministrations as her legs tighten and her hips begin bucking against me harder like she's reaching for something.

I meet her thrust for thrust and the friction isn't enough for me but I can tell that she's getting close.

Her body is starting to flush and her pants are faster and shallower.

I never slow down.

My voice is raspy as I call out to her, "Spencer."

Her arms reach out in frenzy, one grabbing my waist pulling me harder against her and the other palming my breast.

Her eyes open and she stares at me with her darkened blue eyes.

I capture her lips with mine moments before she tears them away biting hard on my bottom lip as she moans out her release. "Fuck, Ashley!"

-----

I'm jolted awake and catch myself before I fall out of bed and onto my face.

"Oh fuck me." I groan and look at the red numbers shining too brightly beside my bed.

3:28 A.M.

I'm actually home for a change and I can't fucking sleep!!!

Why you ask?

Spencer 'Preacher's Kid' Carlin.

Yes, I know her name.

Once I realized she was in the choir it wasn't hard to figure out whose daughter she was.

She was the exact replica of the Preacher's wife but with slightly longer blonde hair and a killer pristine smile.

I've had exactly one incident with her and my mind is replaying it over and over

But with extended x-rated scenes.

Naked Spencer.

Wet Spencer.

Whipped cream covered Spencer.

I've taken her in so many ways in my head that I can't even think straight anymore.

Stop the fucking madness!

It's making me crazy and by crazy I mean horny.

4:09 A.M.

I'm still awake.

I've gone to pee

Made a snack

Tried to watch TV

And listening to music

Spencer is still on my mind.

Why?

I don't even know this girl.

_'But she's unbelievably hot.'_

I smirk at my inner thoughts as they drift to sneaking a peak at her ass as she bent over the other day.

4:12 A.M.

Only three minutes later and by now I've decided to try going back to sleep no matter what.

4:22 A.M.

Ten minutes later.

I'm still awake and unconsciously running my hands over my belly button ring.

Just thinking.

About Spencer.

By now my thoughts have turned NC17.

I'm picturing her in her choir robe

Naked underneath

And a pair of black heels doing a sexy strip tease at the edge of my bed.

Mmmm

I close my eyes as my hands travel lower down my body and ghost over my damp boxers.

I bite my lip and as I open my eyes

Moving my hand back up my body

I try talking myself out of masturbating to the thought of the Preachers daughter.

5:01 A.M.

Yawn

My mind is arguing with itself and after a while I end up falling asleep with my hand at my waistband.

I guess the decision was made for me

Damn.

-----


	7. Next Sunday :2009:

A/N: This is the same as the one before I just edited my mistakes

I know I should be writing on "Love Is Never Painless" but its been bugging me to write something more to this so here I am with an unexpected second part to **Sunday Morning **so ENJOY!!!**  
**

* * *

I'm back!

At church I mean

It's been about three weeks since I was last here

Gotta love spontaneous daddy-daughter road trips

But alas I return (insert evil laughter here)

Anyway

Mother has dragged me out of my big warm and comfy bed

Wait

I think she found me on the floor this morning

That would explain why my back hurts so bad

OUCH!

We walk in and even through my blood shot eyes and shades I see that we are crazy early for service.

Looking up at my mother like 'wth' she smirks at me and tells me to put a little pep in my step

Pshh forget that

There's nothing wrong with my step

Well as long as you consider a little leaning here and there as normal

What?!

I'm a little tipsy still

Don't judge me

"I really need to stop talking to myself" I mumble aloud as we reach the first few rows of pews.

I happen to look up and my eyes go wide

NO WAY

"Welcome to BSR Registration" the sign read

BIBLE STUDY RETREAT!

"MOM!" I yell in a hushed tone

"Yes dear?

"I'm so not going to this," I point at the sign "thing!"

"Sure you aren't dear. Come along hunny you are already late."

Putting on my full pout and determination face I run in front of my mother and beg her to not make me do this. "I'll wash the dishes, your car, clothes, whatever you want."

"We have workers for all those things hunny, now stop begging, you look like a dog. You're becoming a young adult and it is time for you to expand your horizons."

"But with THIS?! Come on mom this is so not fair."

"Ashley calm down. It's only for 3 weeks and you need to be around kids your age with real morals instead of those so called 'friends' you hang out with every night."

I mumble under my breath

Who does she think she is

There's nothing wrong with my friends

"Hunny stop mumbling. My decision is final and your bags are already packed and in the car waiting for you."

I just pick up my pace and walk ahead of her with my arms crossed and pull my sunglasses to cover my face, "whatever."

"Spencer, hi!"

WTH

Why is my mom calling Spencer

Better yet why does she even know Spencer

Getting lost in my thoughts I don't hear my mother calling me back to where she is standing with Spencer, "ASHLEY!" I look up and they are both looking at me and Spencer is hiding her giggle at my confused look.

"Huh- whaa-yeah mom"

I don't know what I'm even answering to I'm just spouting something hoping she will leave me alone but she waves me over.

"Ashley this is Spencer," she says pointing.

"I know"

They both look at me crazy

"I mean" cough "yeah hi Spencer. It's nice to meet you."

I'm avoiding her eye contact at all costs

I mean come on

I've been fantasizing about this girl on a daily basis

It's a bit awkward to be standing here with her and my mom chit chatting about me

"Hi," Spencer waves and smiles cutely

I just stand there staring at them as they continue to talk about the trip and my mom gushes how excited she is to finally have me out of the house so I can be productive.

I can't believe I'm going to a Jesus camp

And with Spencer!

This is going to be torture

No booze, no tv, no radio, no cars, and I'm assuming NO SEX!

Just some good ol' fashion fun in the sun

Swimming

Hiking

And camp fires

Ugh

Fuck my life

I go grab my bags from the car and contemplate making an escape for it but there are too many people around.

As I remove the last of my two suitcases mom packed, some guy -ew- comes up to me and gives me his best white smile and ruffles his dirty blonde hair as he offers to put my bags on the bus.

I accept of course

I mean it's a guy and that's what they're good for

Moving things

Unfortunately as I'm making my way back inside he catches up with me introducing himself as "Glen" and says he knows the woods like the back of his hands if I ever need some guidance.

Ick

He's giving me eyes and I don't like it one bit

MOMMY!

I make a fast pace towards where my mother is speaking to Mrs. Carlin and take a seat on a pew a few feet behind them.

Resting my head in my hands I can't help but feel the weight of the long night in my muscles and I start to relax back into the seat.

I was only asleep for a moment before I felt a hand on my knee waking me with a start.

I look up into blue eyes staring at me. "Oh, hey! Sorry to scare you I just wanted to let you know we are boarding the buses so you don't get stuck with a sucky seat."

I give Spencer a smile and groggily get up pulling my hood over my head and placing my glasses back on my face. "Let's do this" I sigh and follow her outside where I say my goodbyes to mommy dearest.

-----

Between the singing, giggling, yelling, the heat and the bumpy ride I'm about to lose my damn mind.

I've already tried meditating but with my bad temper and inability stay focused on much of anything for too long I knew before I started that that wasn't going to get me far.

After a while I took to just plugging my I-pod in my ears and trying to drown out the surrounding noise til we got to the middle of nowhere.

In the middle of "If It Kills Me" by Jason Mraz I hear feet stomping and a round of song being sang in harmony and I open my eyes to see where I'll be living for the next few weeks.

You have got to be kidding me

Its literally the woods.

I'm talking cabins, live stock, a lake, a church (of course) and even a mess hall.

I'm so excited!

I'm so excited!

I'm just so s-s-scared (kudos to any Saved by the Bell fans who get this part)

...

Hello sarcasm

I've missed you

As we all pile off the buses and grab our bags I feel eyes on me and turn to be met with two sets of blue eyes with blonde hair.

One smiling and the other leering at my body like I'm a piece of meat

Unfortunately the latter decides to approach me and offers to help with my bags and again what can I say, boys are toys, so with a soft smile and an arm rub my load is lifted off my shoulders and carried away to the girls bunks.

This BSR group better get ready to meet Ashley Davies

-----

Seeing as this is the first day they decide to let us kind of wander around the camp (with a 'buddy') and I bet you can't guess who I got buddied with

I mean just take a guess

Still waitiing

Give up?

Drumroll please

(Makes drumming noises in my head.)

You should try it so this will seem a little less like me talking to myself.

Do it!

Plz&thx

Ladies and gentlemen

Ashley D. & Spencer C.

...

I never heard anything else after that but I was aware that everyone was paired up in same sex groups, which makes sense, and who am I to complain with their decisions

*wink wink*

Lucky me, someone just got lazy and decided to put us in alphabetical order buddy pairs

After my little head conversation of how excited I was to be with Spencer I started freaking out

I can't be alone with her

I'm hoping she wants to just mingle with some of the other campers and hang out

Fuck my life otherwise

We get our assignments and I've been looking around but I can't seem to find my 'buddy' anywhere.

Glen comes up to me with a guy a few inches taller than him, lean, with dark hair and introduces him as his 'bud Aiden.'

Rolls eyes

Lame

He lets me know that Spencer had to sort out some last minute bunking arrangements with there being a few more additions to the camp this year. He then offers to 'take care of me' until she finishes.

I am so disgusted with this boy I don't know what to do. At least his friend is polite and isn't openly throwing himself at me although I swore I saw him looking at my breasts earlier when they walked over.

Pervy boy puts his arm around my shoulders and the three of us chill at a picnic table talking.

Well he's talking and I'm rolling my eyes at how he thinks he is impressing me talking about his basketball, football, and baseball achievements

Do I look like I do sports

That would be a no

Unless you count sex as a sport

Speaking of sex, here comes Spencer

I put on my best smile, which was really a smirk, when she notices me and she waves at us at the table

"I'm so sorry Ashley. Since my brother here is the irresponsible one my parents tend to lean on me to problem solve when they can't be here" she says taking a seat on the table top. "I see you've met Glen and my best friend Aiden. I hope they didn't harass you too much. I know how they can be when they see a pretty girl."

She blushes once she realizes what she's said

"So you think I'm pretty?" I ask staring right into her blue eyes. She blushes more and our moment is ruined by perv and sidekick both coughing a 'hell yes.'

I sigh and roll my eyes again and she giggles at my gesture and finally drags me away from those boys.

Thank God!

I was beginning to think she was going to make me suffer with them the whole day

She walks ahead of me a little and I can't say that I can complain with the view but I wonder what that hell she's planning on having us do for the day since there's no real agenda

Maybe we can…

Oof

Okay ouch

I just ran directly into Spencer's back

My eyes immediately go to her ass at the mention of her back

Mmm I should have tried to accidentally cop a feel

"Earth to Ashley." She says turning around and giving me an amused look

"Sorry about that. I kind of zone out a lot" I give her a soft awkward smile

"You sure you don't just like running into me?'

"Ha ha. Funny, but I believe YOU ran into ME the first time and then proceeded to bitch me out."

"I did not-" she lowers her voice "bitch you out" she says looking around like someone is going to punish her for using a bad word.

How freaking cute is she

"Uh huh sure. So where exactly are we going anyway?"

She falls back in line and we continue walking side by side this time in light conversation

"Well actually we have to go and move our bags to a different bunk."

"Why? I thought the girls and guys had separate bunks." I get a shock of panic, "oh please don't tell me we're going co-ed! I will sleep out here with all the buggys and their friends before I share a bunk with Glen and Aiden."

She's laughing at me

This is so not a laughing matter

I'm pouting now

"Aww Ash don't pout. If you would have let me finish I would have gotten to the part where they somehow overbooked the camp so I volunteering myself to sleep in my families cabin. My parents won't be joining us until the end of summer so I figured I would make you tag along since you're my buddy." She finishes by grabbing me around the waist and walking us to the girl's cabin.

"Well that's just – um yeah" I really don't have anything to say because part of me is way too excited to be alone with Spencer but the other part of me is freaking out for obvious reasons.

I've managed to keep my desires at bay so far but I know that the moment I close my eyes my dreams will take me to Spencer lala land.

Oh joy

"If you don't stop zoning out on me I swear Ashley I'm going to tie you up until you know my life story in detail. That includes all the little gory details about my dear brother Glen and how that one time I caught him and Madison…uhgmghpmmm." The rest is mumbled into my hand that I covered her face with.

"I think I just almost threw up in my mouth a little." I visibly shiver. "That's just wrong Spencer. I mean I wasn't so opposed to the being tied up part til you started mentioning Glen. That ruined all kinds of fantasies I could have ever had about…"

Ahh damn

I close my eyes trying to will away the feeling of Spencer staring at the side of my face

Please don't tell me I said that last part out loud. Please don't tell me I said that last part out loud. Please don't tell me I said that last part out loud. Please don't tell me I said that last part out loud. Please don't tell me I said that last part out loud.

I crack one eye and chance a look in her direction and from the deep blush on her face I know I said it out loud

"Well this is awkward." I offer while I begin walking in a direction I'm really not familiar with.

She falls back in step with me but we don't really say much else to each other until we reach the cabin to gather our bags.

I wonder if she's regretting she chose to sleep alone with me in that cabin

Hopefully we'll have our own rooms and it won't be too terrible to pretend like we aren't hiding from each other to avoid awkward moments

If this is how the first day is going to continue then I'm not looking forward to an extremely long 3 weeks of this

I feel someone pinch me in the middle of my thoughts. "Ouch, dammit! What the-!"

"What did I tell you about zoning out on me Ashley?!"

Okay hello upset Spencer

"Sorry" I offer meekly and look down

"Don't be sorry. Just stop doing it when I'm trying to talk to you." I look back to her face as she continues. "Go grab your bags and we can go and put our things away then join the rest of the camp at the mess hall for dinner." She doesn't even give me a chance to answer before she's gathering up her things.

A few minutes later we're back outside and trudging up a small hill just behind the mess hall where I see what I'm assuming is the Carlin cabin.

We get to the door and Spencer pulls out a set of keys and unlocks the doors walking in switching on lights as she goes while I just follow until she gives me further directions.

"Heads up!" She tosses a set of keys that I catch in my left hand. "I got Glen's spare keys to the cabin for you to come and go as you please."

"Thanks" I say continuing to take in my surroundings. It's very homey feeling in here.

"Well come on and let me show you around. It's not much but I'll let you put your bags down in our room."

"Our room?"

"Well yeah. I mean unless you want to sleep in Glens room." I make a disgusted face at her. "Exactly what I thought and I also feel the same way about sleeping in my parents room so unless you want to sleep on the couch welcome to my humble abode." She gestures opening the door to what I'm assuming is her bedroom.

"You can just sit your bags wherever for now. I usually don't unpack til the first weekend because I'm lazy but all the drawers are empty so you can take whichever ones you like. I'm going to let you freshen up in here and the bathroom is right in front of you through that door so you won't have to worry with finding your way back to the room."

She grabs a few things and heads to the door. "I'll just be down the hall in the other bathroom if you need me. I should be ready in about 15 minutes and we'll meet back in the living area and head to dinner. Is that cool?"

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." She offers a smile and walks out leaving me alone with my thoughts again.

Scary I know

I need to get myself together because I've been damn near mute since my little slip up earlier. I'm sure she can tell I'm embarrassed by that outburst. What the hell was I thinking?!

I grab a pair of short shorts and a tank and head to the bathroom to freshen up and change

Ugh my face is a mess

I need a nap

Screw that I need a drink

Washing my face I look in the mirror and pep talk myself back up to the confident Davies' we all know and love. I can't let this Spencer chick ruffle me up like this.

10 minutes later I'm shuffling back into the bedroom looking for my grey and black chucks to finish my outfit.

Once I'm dressed I walk out towards the living area and guess who I bumped into

I catch her so she doesn't fall to the ground and we're both pressed against the wall, her back to my front

"We really have to stop meeting like this Spencer."

She laughs and pushes off of me but turns and grabs my hand pulling me out the front door. "Oh hush. Let's go eat I'm starving and the boys usually try to eat everything in sight."

I just shake my head and revel in the warmth of her hand in mine until we get down the hill and she releases our locked hands to grab a tray.

Our meal was pretty uneventful.

We both sat with all the other girls who were introducing themselves around the tables

I have to admit that I had a good time laughing and joking until it was time for the bonfire

Yeah I know I wasn't expecting to have even a remotely good time but so far everyone seems to be pretty cool

I lose track of where Spencer is in the crowed area so I just followed the rest of the group outside and sat against a log where blankets were lying on the ground.

Everyone was standing, sitting, or lying around the fire watching it grow while also trying to keep warm

There are people playing instruments, dancing, and singing all around me. I'm nodding my head to one of the songs when someone drops down next to me and I see Spencer to my left smiling lightly in my direction as she sings along with the rest of the campers.

The night pretty much went on like this

Everyone just having a good time

No rules were really set in place and I'm assuming that will all be done tomorrow on our first official day here.

The last thing I remember is hearing them tell us that our wake up calls would start at 7 A.M.

-----

"Ash," I feel someone hovering above me trying to shake me. "Ashley!"

I jolt awake taking in my surroundings.

Its dark so I must have fallen asleep during the campfire because I can still hear it slowly crackling in the background. I look to see Spencer with her head down fiddling with her hands and looking nervous. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask shifting a little closer to her but getting tangled in the blankets that I wasn't aware were around my waist.

She giggles at me until I'm unwrapped and sitting facing her again

"Um you were um," she clears her throat, "while you were sleeping you were kind of mumbling some things."

Oh jeez

"Not again" I mumble to myself

"Again?! You've had that kind of um dream before?"

I scratch the back of my head not really knowing what I could have been saying out loud for her to hear.

"Well I don't really know what I was saying Spencer so I'm not sure what to tell you."

"Oh"

"Oh? That's it. Are you not going to tell me what you look so nervous about?"

"Well I don't know Ash, it's kind of embarrassing and if you don't even remember then I don't want to bring it up. So don't worry about it"

"You sure."

"Yeah. No worries. Let's head back to the cabin. I'm kind of sleepy and the campers are starting to dwindle off to bed themselves.

We walk back up the hill again in silence and I'm dragging to the bedroom.

I think I'm a lot more tired than I thought I was.

I'm blaming it on Spencer and the outside because I'm not used to fresh air

What?

It was worth a try

Spencer cuts into my rambling telling me she's going to change for bed down the hall and that I should get ready as well

I grab a pair of boy shorts and an over-sized tee and change and crawl into bed. By the time Spencer returns I'm halfway asleep but I notice the flushed tint on her face as she crawls in on her side. If I wasn't so tired I'd be drooling at her appearance. I swear she has on the smallest everything imaginable to sleep in. No shorts and tank has ever looked that good on anyone and I think she notices me staring at her since she says something about getting hot in the middle of the night and shrugs

Who am I to complain?

But if only she knew

I get comfortable on my back and throw my arm across my eyes and she lies on her side facing me

"Goodnight, Ashley."

"Night Spence"

In just seconds I hear her breathing even out and I fall asleep not long after her

-----

I'm woken up by the movement of the bed next to me

It feels like Spencer might be having a bad dream or she's shivering in her sleep

But she said she gets hot in her sleep so she can't be shivering

I look to Spencer who is now on her back with a pained expression on her face

She's letting out little puffs of air like she can't breathe

Maybe she is having a nightmare

As I reach my hand to touch her shoulder I'm frozen by her whisper

…

Did she just say what I think she said?!

I readjust to take in her appearance again

"Hmmm yeah right there."

I bite my lip to keep quiet

Umm yeah now this is awkward

I'm just going to pretend that this isn't happening

"Fuck me"

Okay I lied

I can't pretend she didn't just say that

I feel the bed shake again but this time she's moving in her sleep

"Hmmm Ashley"

That did it!

I'm moving away from her body that is closing in on my side of the bed and just as I'm about to crawl out of the bed to safety she throws her leg over mine and her arm falls around my chest

My breathing is completely abnormal and I'm trying not to die from her touch

It seems as though her body has calmed itself and I attempt to collect myself so I can get from under her but as soon as I make my first move she wraps me tighter in her embrace and her face is mere inches from mine

I close my eyes and fight the urge not to turn my head to look at her face

I know that if I move just to the left our lips will be millimeters away from each other and it's so wrong but I can't help it

Before I can think to move I feel heat directly on my neck where Spencer is now placing soft kisses

I want to scream

"Hmm I want you to make me wet." Her whisper near my ear makes my body shiver with desire

It's taking everything in me not to pull her on top of me right now and kiss her senseless

I hear a soft hum of my name as she takes to nipping at my neck now and I feel her hand move to my thigh where her pussy is pressed against me

I let a moan slip out and I panic and close my own eyes but the hand at her pussy just continues to rub faster as she moans and pants next to my ear driving me crazy

I feel her hand move

Maybe she's fini…

"Fuck" I whisper shutting my eyes tighter

She's rubbing my thigh really close to where I can only hope for her to place her hands

I feel her center slowly grinding against my thigh now

She's trying to kill me in her sleep

I grab the hand that is making its way to my center and hold it there just wanting any contact but not sure if I can control myself if she actually touches my pussy

I hear her breathing get ragged and she's grinding into me harder and saying my name in the most delicious way I've ever heard it

A moment passes and I hear her let out the softest moan

Her body turns rigid against me as she grasps my thigh where her hand is under my own

A second later I feel her body jolt away from me and we're both lying on our back staring at the ceiling

Neither of us says a word for about 10 minutes and I'm going to assume she's ignoring what just happened and is going back to sleep by now since she isn't moving anymore

I roll onto my side to try and will my body to sleep when Spencer rolls over facing me but I'm too scared to move. Right before I began to breathe out her hands are pulling my shirt over my head and her lips are dragging from the base of my nipple to the tip and sucking it into her mouth.

OH

MY

GOD

"You have no idea how bad I want you right now." She's licking and biting her way down my body and all I can do is relish in this feeling I may never feel again. "Your little dream episode tonight at the bonfire made me so hot," she says while tugging off my boy shorts and lightly running her nose right on the tip of my clit. "I've dreamed of tasting you ever since you winked at me the first say I saw you." That's the last thing I can comprehend because her tongue is all over my pussy making me crazy.

"Shit, Spencer." I've been holding back all verbal pleasure but she pushed me past my limit by the way she's teasing my hole, going in and out and never giving me all that I need to push me over the edge.

She emits a muffled moan from between my legs and it spurs something in me

I bring her back up to my face, sucking in her bottom lip and tasting myself on her.

Moving her body on top of mine comfortably our tongues began to dance a delicate but passionate duel for dominance. She is losing the battle but the moment I feel soft fingers press against my clit I give in to all her demands.

Fuck

I'm screwed


End file.
